


That Secretive Bodyguard

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Slice of Life, hints of PTSD and anxiety trigger, hints of traumatic event, implicit explanation of conflict, semi-angst, trust issue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Keluarga Park memanggil seorang bodyguard untuk putra bungsunya, Park Chanyeol, karena sang ayah mencalonkan diri sebagai anggota dewan—yang tentu saja, ditertawai habis-habisan oleh sang Tuan Muda Park. Yang Chanyeol tak ketahui, sosok bodyguard yang selalu ia ejek cebol itu menyimpan banyak hal di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	That Secretive Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This could be considered as a cliche-plotted story, maka kesamaan apapun merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Italic paragraphs for flashback. Thanks for prompter #GU060, may this story at least worth to be read. Looking forward for any feedback! 
> 
> FFN: Arandas 

oOo

“Heh, cebol.”

Sapaan  _ manis  _ dari Chanyeol dibalas bungkuk sopan dari seorang yang dipanggil. Lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya di ruang keluarga kemudian berdiri tegap seolah apapun yang menerjangnya akan segera terpental jauh segera setelah menggapai dirinya.

Chanyeol mendecih. Jengkel. Bisa-bisanya ada orang yang selalu menanggapi cemoohan dengan membungkukkan badan penuh hormat tanpa perubahan ekspresi seperti itu. Dan ini bukanlah pertama kalinya si  _ bodyguard  _ cebol itu bersikap demikian.

Chanyeol menghabiskan anak tangga yang dituruninya dengan wajah tertekuk, melebihi gurat kesal yang memang sudah terukir sejak perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah. Usai mengganti seragam dengan celana kain panjang dan kaus rumahnya, ia menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa di ruang keluarga kediaman Park yang megah. Mengangkat kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan angkuh ke atas meja.

“Buatkan aku ramen. Sekarang.” perintahnya. Dan lagi, perintah itu diangguki takzim oleh sang pengawal, membuat sang majikan lagi-lagi mendecih. “Dia itu pembantu atau apa? Mau-mau saja disuruh memasak ramen,” Chanyeol menggumam, menyilang kedua tangan di depan dada mengamati  _ bodyguard  _ 24/7 nya yang telah beranjak menuju dapur.

Belum lima langkah ditinggal pergi, Chanyeol bangkit. Mengikuti. Ia berhenti di sekat dapur, bersandar mengamati lelaki mungil itu bekerja.

Segalanya dimulai satu bulan yang lalu, ketika ayahnya yang aneh memutuskan mencalonkan diri sebagai anggota dewan. Dan entah apa korelasinya, pria paruh baya itu memutuskan mempekerjakan seorang  _ bodyguard  _ untuk menjaganya. Ya, seorang  _ bodyguard _ , untuk mengawal anak SMA bernama Park Chanyeol. Lelucon yang luar biasa karena,  _ what the hell is that for?  _ Chanyeol justru ingin sujud syukur begitu tahu ayahnya akan semakin sibuk—maksudnya, ia bisa memiliki lebih banyak ruang untuk berlaku sesukanya. Tetapi seminggu setelah pengumuman perihal tetek-bengek niat mencalonkan diri, sang ayah benar-benar membawa seorang itu ke rumah mereka.

_ “Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun. Mulai besok dia yang akan jadi pengawalmu.” _

_ Malam masih terlalu muda bagi Chanyeol untuk bermain emosi. Tetapi, selain karena kenyataan bahwa ayahnya sungguhlah merealisasikan niat membawa seorang  _ bodyguard  _ ke rumah, penampilan seseorang itulah yang membuat Chanyeol serasa ingin memaki ayahnya, berteriak frustrasi, atau sekalian melempari barang-barang di sekitarnya. _

_ “Ayah, kau serius?” tanyanya skeptis dengan nada meninggi. Chanyeol menatap Tuan Park dengan jari menuding tajam kepada seorang lelaki cebol dengan  _ baggy pants  _ dan kaus hijau lumut di hadapannya. _

_ “Ya,” Tuan Park mengafirmasi. Singkat, padat, jelas. Tetapi itu tentu saja masih terdengar seperti lelucon bagi Si Tuan Muda Park. _

_ Chanyeol tertawa remeh. Merasa lucu. Karena, tidak mungkin si cebol di depannya ini adalah  _ bodyguard  _ untuknya, kan? _

_ Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang lain yang lebih sipit, mata yang terbayang oleh lidah topi hitam yang dikenakannya. _

_ “Ayah, yang begini justru akan menyusahkan anakmu ini.  _ Dia _ yang seharusnya dilindungi, bukan aku,” Chanyeol maju selangkah, hendak menepuk puncak kepala si pengawal pendek yang terang saja lebih pendek darinya. “Bagaimana—ARGH!” _

_ Tangan yang belum sempat menggapai tujuannya diraih, ditarik kencang. Detik berikutnya, pergerakan Chanyeol telah terkunci sempurna. Lengan terpelintir oleh seseorang yang kini memeganginya dari belakang. “Si—sialan! Le-pas—” _

_ Kuncian dirilis. Tubuh bongsor sang tuan muda dihempas. Chanyeol segera berbalik, memegangi lengannya yang sepersekian detik lalu terasa nyaris patah. Mata besarnya menatap nyalang pada oknum yang baru saja membungkuk hormat, dengan wajah datar seolah-olah ia baru saja menyentil seekor serangga, bukannya memiting lengan majikannya yang tinggi dan ukuran tubuhnya jauh berbeda. Dibanding teknik yang begitu mumpuni, kekuatan pada setiap pergerakan lelaki itu jauh lebih mencengangkan. _

_ “Mohon kerja samanya,” ucap Baekhyun, tampak lempeng-lempeng saja ketika Chanyeol bahkan masih merasakan sakit luar biasa pada lengan kanannya. _

_ “Baekhyun akan mengawal dan mengawasimu mulai besok,” terang Tuan Park. Sama seperti sang  _ bodyguard  _ yang bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi, ayahnya pun demikian. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian berlalu, bersama Baekhyun, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tergugu di tempat. _

Satu-satunya hal yang kemudian menjadi alasan Chanyeol menerima kehadiran Baekhyun ketika sesungguhnya hal itu amat mengganggu adalah pemikiran bahwa ia dapat menjadikan pengawal cebol itu sebagai target kejahilannya. Cukup sepadan, karena memiliki seseorang yang bisa kau ejek terus-terusan seharusnya sangatlah menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol.

Tetapi tidak jika sasarannya adalah seorang yang tak pernah terpancing oleh apapun yang ia maksudkan untuk membuat orang itu kesal. Ejekannya tidak berbuah sumpah serapah. Perintah-perintah sepele yang biasa dilakukan  _ maid _ -nya, direspon dengan bungkuk hormat persetujuan. Dan tidak ada lagi yang seperti itu, kecuali Byun Baekhyun.  _ Si bodyguard  _ cebol tanpa ekspresi.

_ Sial _ . Itu yang Chanyeol tidak sukai. Dia benci. Dia ingin Baekhyun membalasnya. Apa gunanya ia mengerjai orang itu bila tak mendapat balasan? Satu-satunya perlawanan yang Chanyeol peroleh hanyalah di setiap kala dirinya hendak menyentuh lebih dulu lelaki itu, bahkan meski seujung rambut.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Chanyeol masih bersandar mengamati. Belum satu kali pun matanya lepas dari pemandangan itu. Sesaat berpikir, tungkai panjangnya perlahan beranjak. Mendekat ke arah sang pengawal. Setengah meter, Chanyeol mengangkat tangan, hendak menyentuh bahu tegap itu. Dalam satu kedipan mata tangannya dengan cepat ditangkap.

Chanyeol menyeringai.  _ Tepat sasaran _ .

Nyaris tangannya dipuntir sebagaimana Baekhyun selalu melakukannya. Tetapi Chanyeol telah jauh lebih sigap. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi, lantas mengerahkan lebih banyak tenaga sampai ia bisa berbalik mengunci si mungil. Kini, setelah sekian kali yang tak terhitung di mana Chanyeol tak berdaya dalam kuncian  _ bodyguard _ -nya, giliran Chanyeol yang memerangkap lelaki itu.

Baekhyun melawan. Kuat sekali. Tetapi dalam posisi terkunci bahkan hingga kaki, sentakannya tidak berarti.

Tertawa kecil, Chanyeol mengukir kembali seringai. Bangga.

“Kaupikir aku pergi ke  _ gym  _ benar-benar hanya untuk iseng?  _ Hm _ ?” tanya Chanyeol, tepat di samping telinga sang pengawal yang ia kunci dari belakang, mengapitnya di antara tubuhnya sendiri dengan  _ counter _ dapur. Ia mengembuskan napas berat di tengkuk Baekhyun, sembari tetap menghalangi perlawanan yang diupayakan lelaki itu.

“Tolong lepaskan,” Baekhyun berujar, nada terjaga tetap sopan. Tetapi situasi memang tak lagi membiarkannya berbohong, bahwa tindakan Chanyeol benar menyiksanya hingga hadir geram dalam suara.

Air di atas kompor teronggok begitu saja di dalam panci. Api belum dinyalakan. Mangkuk ramen belum disiapkan. Tapi tentu saja Chanyeol seratus persen mengabaikan hal yang sempat ia jadikan alibi itu. Wajahnya ia bawa mendekat menuju tengkuk milik sanderaannya.

“Jadi, kenapa kau bebal sekali,  _ huh _ ? Atau kau memang ingin kujadikan objek bersenang-senang?” tanyanya lagi. Rendah, dalam. Sejati terdengar  _ bass _ . 

“Tuan Muda—“ Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong. Napasnya tercekat seperti berhenti di tenggorokan sebab Chanyeol mengecup perpotongan leher dan bahunya yang terekspos.

Perlawanan kembali menggila. Baekhyun samar-samar menggeram marah. Sebanyak Baekhyun mengupayakan agar bisa terbebas dari perangkap Chanyeol, sebanyak itu pula upaya Chanyeol menahannya.

“L-lepas,”

“Jawab,  _ sayang _ .”

Baekhyun merilis geraman berikutnya. Dari posisinya, Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana rahang itu mengeras, bersama dengan semu merah di telinga.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir. Matanya masih terpaku pada kulit putih tanpa cela yang nyaris tak berjarak dari wajahnya.

“Lepaskan dan aku akan menjawabmu,” ucap Baekhyun. Lirih. Mengambang. Tapi di balik itu, suaranya seolah menyimpan emosi yang besar.  _ Jondaemal  _ absen dari cara bicara. Tangannya yang terkepal sejak awal menerima serangan mengepal lebih kuat lagi.

Mengerjap, Chanyeol baru sadar bawa ia nyaris kehilangan akal karena pemandangan yang didapatnya. Sejenak ia memikirkan tawaran sang  _ bodyguard _ . Meski tak serius dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sempat ia lontarkan, tawaran itu seperti membuat Chanyeol tergiur karena Baekhyun mungkin akan setidaknya bicara lebih banyak bila ia melepaskannya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin upayanya kali ini berakhir sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. “Jangan mencoba menipuku,”

“Lepaskan saja. Aku—akan menuruti apa yang kau mau.”

Kalimat tanpa intonasi itu sempat membuat Chanyeol bingung. Bukan karena fakta bahwa Baekhyun telah benar tak lagi menggunakan  _ jondaemal  _ padanya, tetapi karena kenihilan emosi dari intonasi itu. Chanyeol jadi kesulitan memperkirakan apakah ia harus benar-benar melepasnya ataukah tidak.

Tapi setelah menilik dan menebak, Chanyeol memilih opsi pertama. Ia melepas Baekhyun. Mundur dua langkah. Dan benar, lelaki itu hanya berbalik, mendongak langsung padanya tanpa perlawanan.

“Apa maumu?”

Chanyeol mengerjap. Berkali-kali. Mulutnya terpaksa membuka. Terkejut. Karena, meski Baekhyun mengepal kuat kedua tangannya, apa yang Chanyeol dapat bukanlah sorot marah. Kedua mata sipit itu memerah. Berkaca-kaca. Tergenang air mata.

“H-hey, cebol—“ Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, kembali berniat menyentuh bahu lelaki itu karena Baekhyun sungguhlah tampak berbeda. Tapi Baekhyun berkelit, seolah-olah sentuhan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang dapat menularkan virus berbahaya padanya.

“Kuulangi, apa maumu?”

Cara Baekhyun bertanya membungkam Chanyeol. Ah, tidak.  _ Seluruh  _ sikap tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang ini membungkam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengembus napas kasar. Matanya masih lurus menatap milik sang majikan.

“Hey—“

“Kau bisa mengataiku, Chanyeol. Memanggilku cebol, pendek, jelek, apapun terserahmu. Kau bisa menyuruhku apapun. Membuat ramen, memunguti sampah di kamarmu, bahkan membersihkan alas kakimu. Tapi apakah satu bulan tidak cukup membuatmu mengerti bahwa aku tidak ingin disentuh?” Kalimat Baekhyun sejenak terhenti. Ia menahan napasnya sendiri. Barangkali, menahan isak yang mendesak ingin keluar.

Sang tuan muda tertegun di tempat. Menelan ludah kasar. Baekhyun yang ini, tidak seperti si  _ bodyguard  _ cebol yang biasa memiting lengannya. Itu bahkan adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Chanyeol peroleh dari lelaki itu.

Bila diingat-ingat, Baekhyun benar selalu membuat perlawanan setiap kali Chanyeol memulai  _ skinship _ . Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu sampai kalimat barusan dilontarkan langsung oleh empunya. Dan mendengarnya langsung dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tentu dibuat bertanya-tanya;  _ mengapa? _

Namun satu kesimpulan yang mendadak muncul di dalam kepalanya; Baekhyun tengah sampai pada titik di mana ia tak lagi bisa membendung sesuatu yang ditahannya begitu lama.

“Aku..” Baekhyun kembali bicara. Suaranya nyaris tertelan oleh udara. Pelan. Benar serupa bisikan. Sorot kuat dan yakin dari maniknya memudar. Goyah, berangsur menghilang.

“...  _ aku bukan pelacur _ .”

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam. Bingung. Terkejut. Dari seluruh kata yang ada, mengapa Baekhyun berkata demikian?

“ _Wait,_ ” Chanyeol maju selangkah, refleks ingin meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. “ _Did I say anything ‘bout that?_ Baekhyun—“

Baekhyun beringsut mundur. Pandangannya jatuh ke lantai. Sorotnya semakin goyah. Saat sesungguhnya ia telah berada begitu dekat dengan sudut meja, ia terus merapatkan diri ke sana. Menjauh sejauh mungkin.

“Baekhyun..”

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Satu tetes dari genangan di matanya lolos dari pertahanan. “Cukup biarkan aku bekerja dengan tenang.. Ibu dan Baekbeom menunggu di rumah..” cicitnya, menerawang entah kemana karena kedua matanya hanya tertambat pada lantai di bawah pijakan kaki.

“Baekhyun— _ no, no, don’t cry. _ .” Chanyeol melangkah maju. Menyambar tubuh itu. Cepat. Ia panik. Didekapnya Baekhyun erat dalam pelukan. Dan, sudah barang tentu, mendapat perlawanan hebat dari sang  _ bodyguard _ .

Chanyeol sigap menekan kedua kaki Baekhyun dengan kakinya ke bufet di bawah  _ counter _ , mencegah perlawanan dari sana. Baekhyun, terus berusaha mendorong tubuh besar yang merengkuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan ia pula tidak tahu apakah memaksa untuk merengkuh tubuh itu saat empunya baru saja menyatakan penolakan ialah sebuah hal yang benar.

Tetapi ia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain. Yang ia tahu, satu tetes air mata yang ia saksikan tadi memunculkan dorongan kuat untuknya meraih tubuh mungil itu. Keadaan cepat berubah. Niat memojokkan dan menjahili Baekhyun mendadak terasa seperti dosa besar yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Pukulan bertubi-tubi Chanyeol terima dari kepalan tangan Baekhyun di tubuhnya. Tapi, itu berbeda. Itu bukan pukulan kuat dari seorang yang menguasai ilmu bela diri. Hanya pukulan-pukulan separuh tenaga yang tak berarti, hanya pukulan-pukulan yang menunjukkan betapa frustrasi pelakunya.

“Maaf,” Atas sesuatu yang mungkin telah secara tidak sengaja ia lakukan, Chanyeol terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Apa yang tengah terjadi menimbulkan tanya dalam kepala, bingung bukan kepalang. Tetapi satu-satunya yang ingin Chanyeol pikirkan ialah cara untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.  _ Mengembalikan _ sosok pengawal mungilnya yang biasa.

Chanyeol mendengar isak kecil. Kepalan tangan di sisi tubuhnya terseret.

“Kenapa..”

Suara lemah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Khawatir.  _ Ada apa? _

“Kenapa aku kehilangan dorongan untuk menolak sentuhanmu..” Lirih suara berubah cicitan samar. Sengau bercampur cekat napas.

Kausnya dicengkram. Kepalan tangan mungil itu berhenti mencipta penolakan. Pun dengan tubuh mungilnya.

“Chanyeol..”

“Ya?”

“Aku bukan pelacur..”

“ _ You’re not _ ,” sahut Chanyeol. Ia menelan ludah. Terasa pahit dirasa.

“Ibuku bukan pelacur..”

Chanyeol menggigit bibir dalamnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Cerita apa yang ada di balik ini semua?

Tetapi, kabut yang menutupi konklusi perlahan menipis. Apapun itu, Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu tentang dirinya, tentang ibunya.

“Ya, ibumu bukan pelacur,” bisik Chanyeol. “Kau bisa percaya padaku.”

Detik demi detik berlalu. Napas Baekhyun masih tersendat. Namun berkat kalimat Chanyeol, kepalan tangannya perlahan terurai—bersama gulir waktu terangkat, beranjak melingkarkan lengan pada tubuh jangkung majikannya, memeluknya.

“Percayalah padaku.”

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for very minimum explanation, ya. Saya harap beberapa pesan implisitnya tetep nyampe; perlakuan dan kata2 cy ada yang menjadi trigger bagi trauma dan concern kehidupan pribadinya bh. Trauma apa, boleh dispekulasikan sendiri, kok! Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca karya ala kadarnya ini!


End file.
